Aitama y Cheyza Uzumaki , Las Hijas de Naruto
by jorgecr72
Summary: Despues de que Sakura e Hinata le rompieron el corazon , Naruto decidio irse de Konoha , 25 años despues la hijas de Naruto llegan a Konoha y descubriran muchos secretos ,¿que descubriran?
1. La despedida

Capitulo 1

La gran y terrible cuarta guerra por fin termino, Sasuke volvió a su aldea y todos estaban reconstruyendo la aldea, los aldeanos ya no miraban a Naruto con odio, parecía que todos estaba felices pero Naruto no era uno de ellos aunque él fue el que salvo a todos de Madara Uchiha, desde que Sasuke volvió todos lo estaban ignorando, incluyendo Sakura e Hinata, todavía le dolía las crueles palabras que ellas les dijeron.

_**Hace 15 días:**_

_Naruto iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente pensando en que haría ahora cuando se encontró con Sakura, pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba ni por asomo_

_**Sakura:-**__hazte a un lado_ Imbécil no vez que llevo estas flores para Sasuke-kun a un lado

-_y sin más lo abofeteo en la cara y lo aparto del camino._

_**Naruto:**_-¿porque haces eso Sakura?

-_pregunto molesto e el rubio_

**Sakura**:_-_lo hago porque no vales nada y nunca le llegaras ni a los talones a mi Sasuke-kun no eres más que una basura que lo opaca porque el debió vencer a Madara y al juubi no tu

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Naruto.

Y sin más le dio una bofetada a Sakura, ella estaba sorprendida y enojada

**Naruto:** y tu una molestia y sabes que creo que es momento de que alguien te diga la verdad, Sakura tu eres FAS-TI-DIO-SA, CHI-LLO-NA y tu pelo rosa es patético. Además de que esa actitud de inocente no te queda, no sé cómo pude estar enamorado de ti, qué bueno que abrí los ojos, ojala nunca se te cumpla ese deseo de estar con Sasuke, creo que Hinata es mejor que tu, fui un idiota, tenía el verdadero amor delante de mí y yo perseguía a una persona que no valía la pena, así que Adiós Haruno.

Y se fue, dejando a Sakura dolida.

Pero a espaldas de Naruto, Sakura, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

**Sakura:** ¿Así que Hinata es mejor que yo? Ehhh, ya veras, Hinata te odiara tanto como yo te odio ahora.

Y se fue planeando su venganza.

Pasaron algunos días y Naruto iba a la casa de Hinata cuando se la encontró cerca de ahí y decidió saludarla y pensó en su declaración y pensaba en decirle algo e intentarlo quizá funcionaba pero nuevamente se equivoco pues ella actuaba distinto

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata-chan

**-**_dijo un poco alegre_

**Hinata:**-ah… hola Naruto

**-**_dijo distante la ojiperlada_

**Naruto: **¿que te pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Por que eres tan fría conmigo?

_**Hinata: **_mejor vete y deja de molestarme, no quiero que me vean contigo y piensen mal de mí y para que lo sepas, esa confesión de amor era una mentira y además acepte ser la novia de Kiba, fui tan ciega como pude fijarme en ti todos estos años, así que vete y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

Naruto esas palabras lo molestaron y estallo.

**Naruto:** Sabes que Hinata, ya me canse y te diré que ese papel de niñita buena me tiene harto, solo eres una chiquilla mimada que busca aceptación de su padre, tu eres solo una débil y cobarde que siempre llega a ser un estorbo para todos, que razón tenía tu padre, eso es lo que eres, un estorbo.

_Dijo Naruto con enfado y sin más se fue y dejo a Hinata sumamente triste y molesta._

_Cerca de ahí, estaba Sakura estaba feliz porque su plan salió a pedir de boca._

_**En el presente…**_

Naruto no entendía la actitud de cada una, pero tomo una decisión, si él no era feliz en la aldea, se iría a otro lugar, hace unos días se entero que tenía una prima de nombre Regina Villalta Uzumaki, que vivía en un lugar llamado San Pedro de la Peñas en un país llamado México, había recibido una carta de parte de Natan su otro primo, que ella le mandaba saludos y que si fuera allá lo recibiría en su hacienda _**"Los Cascabeles"**_

Así que tomo una decisión, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage.

Cuando entro a la oficina, Tsunade estaba, terminando de leer algunos papeles.

**Naruto:** hola abuela Tsunade

**Tsunade:** Naruto, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames abuela?-

**Naruto:** bueno pero no se enoje

**Tsunade:** Ok Naruto ¿que se te ofrece?

**Naruto:** es que, vine a poner mi renuncia como ninja, la verdad es que ya no me siento a gusto aquí en Konoha y ahora que tengo el acceso a la fortuna de mis padres y la de Jiraya, tome la decisión de irme.

**Tsunade:** ¿estas seguro Naruto?

**Naruto:** Completamente y de paso podrías cambiar una parte de la herencia en monedas de Oro, así a donde voy podre cambiarlas por dinero de la región, quiero que el 20% del mi herencia vaya a manos de Iruka Sensei, otro 20% a Kakashi Sensei y otro 20% al Teuchi y Áyame.

**Tsunade:** está bien Naruto, ve dentro de una semana.

Así Naruto se fue, en ese momento Kakashi se asomo por la ventana, había escuchado la conversación.

-¿crees que Naruto se valla de la aldea?-dijo Kakashi

**Tsunade**: yo creo que sí, pero no lo voy a detener, el merece ser feliz y aquí nunca lo va a ser

-dijo la Hokage con una lagrima recorriendo por sus mejillas

**Kakashi**: -tienes razón, que te parece si le preparamos las cosas necesaria para que se valla-

-de acuerdo-Dijo Tsunade levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Continuara…


	2. La Partida de Konoha

Capitulo 2

Después de salir de la Torre Hokage, Naruto se dirigía hacia el puesto de ramen, puesto que en una semana se iba, quería disfrutar de su platillo favorito.

Ah, hola Naruto ¿como has estado?-pregunto Teuchi y Áyame saliendo de la cocina

-aaahh como siempre, salvo a la aldea y todos mis amigos me ignoran-dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz luego tomo un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y empieza a tomarlo.

Después de 20 platos, estaba satisfecho se proponían a irse, pero Naruto pensó que estaba sería la última semana que vería a Teuchi y a Áyame se propuso a despedirse de ellos

-señor Teuchi, Áyame les quería que decir que...-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Teuchi

-¿te vas a ir de la aldea?-dijo Teuchi, Naruto solo movió afirmando que si,

**Naruto:** Me voy en una semana, ya presente mi renuncia como ninja y por desgracia para ustedes me voy para no volver, empezare una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

Áyame al oír eso estaba soltando algunas lagrimas

-mira Naruto no puedo evitarlo, tal vez no sepa cómo te sientes ahora mismo, pero sé que esta aldea no te merece, y pase lo que pase y vallas a donde vayas siempre te apoyaremos, y si quieres mas Ramen solo tienes que ir a buscar y serán gratis para ti-dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa y saliendo algunas lagrimas

-gracias-dijo Naruto abrazando a Teuchi

-por favor cuídate-dijo Áyame mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-lo hare-dijo Naruto abrazando a Áyame al terminar el abrazo Naruto salió del puesto de ramen, hacia su apartamento.

**Una semana después**

Naruto tenía todo listo para irse, cuando salió del apartamento encontró una carta colgada en su puerta, la abrió y la leyó:

_**Carta: **__Naruto por lo que vimos has decidido irte de la aldea nosotros no te detendremos, porque sabemos por qué lo haces, mereces ser feliz por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros tal vez la mayoría del pueblo nunca te lo hubiera dicho pero Gracias por estar con nosotros y perdónanos por el maltrato que Konoha te dimos a continuación algunos te deseamos un buen viaje y una buena vida _

_**Tsunade:**__ por favor escribe cuando puedas y cuídate._

_**Shisune:**__ adiós hermanito espero que te vaya bien y si tienes familia me lo tienes que decir_

_**Iruka:**__ Naruto , cuidate y creelo siempre fuiste mi mejor estudiante._

_**Kakashi:**__ Escribe pronto y te extrañare por aquí._

_**El equipo de Konohamaru:**__ Por favor cuídate y te vamos a extrañar, siempre te hemos visto como un hermano mayor. _

_**Sasuke**__: Dobe lamento todo el mal tiempo que sufriste por mi culpa y escribe pronto y aprovecha a decirme cómo deshacerme de Sakura ya que no me deja en paz _

_**Teuchi y Áyame:**__ como te dijimos en la tienda por favor escribe pronto y esperamos que nos visites alguna vez y todo el ramen que pidas es gratis, también te dejamos nuestra receta secreta de Ramen úsala con sabiduría._

_**Todos:**__ Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros _

Al terminar de leer la carta Naruto estaba feliz porque hay algunos que lo quieren y también le causo risa la situación de Sasuke.

Naruto dijo las palabras "_hoc corpus, qua tu mihi saepe me cor meum et animam meam iter melius, por el poder de tres__", _luego Naruto fue rodeado por una luz brillante y en un instante desapareció.

Después apareció en casa de Los La Salle Uzumaki, su Tía Kristel lo recibió, con los brazos abiertos, le molesto mucho, lo que le dijo Naruto de Konoha, pero se puso feliz al saber, que Naruto iba a hacer una nueva vida, así que llamo a Regina, que con gusto acepto ir a la hacienda de su prima .

Continuara…


	3. Aitama y Cheyza llegan a Konoha

Capitulo 3

Han pasado exactamente 25 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki dejo Konoha para iniciar una nueva vida en San Pedro de las Peñas.

Después de su llegada a San Pedro de Las Peñas, Naruto conoció a su prima Regina , resulto que sus abuelos Amai y Sadahiko Uzumaki tuvo 3 hijas ,Doremi , Kushina y Kristel, resulta que su madre Kushina era la hermana de en medio , Naruto supo según la historia que la madre de Regina le conto como ella y su padre se conocieron.

Según el relato de Regina, su madre Doremi se enamoro de un Mexicano que naufrago cerca de la isla de Uzishio, el nombre de ese hombre era Doménico Villalta Rangel, al encontrarse con Doremi , fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de que él era de unas tierra lejanas , los abuelos de Naruto autorizaron que se casaran , pero fueron 2 bodas , una en Uzu y la otra en México DF , los padres de Doremi se sorprendieron de ver como es el mundo de donde venia su yerno , los visitaba con frecuencia , después de que Uzu cayo , Doremi cayó en una depresión , gracias a su esposo , a su cuñada Berenice y a Mirta la ama de llaves, Doremi se recupero.

Mirta agrego también que desgraciadamente sus tíos murieron en un terrible accidente de aviación en 1986, Regina tenía 10 años y que su Tía Berenice tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella.

Naruto también se entero que Regina fue plantada en el altar por su novio Maximiliano López que por esa razón se vino a "Los Cascabeles".

Después de un tiempo, Naruto se dedico a ayudar a su prima en la hacienda, gracias a su ayuda , un capataz llamado Macario Gavilán, esta pagando una gran condena en la cárcel, estaba obsesionado con Regina, tanta fue su obsesión que él había secuestrado a su prima, su plan era huir fuera del país con ella.

Gracias a Naruto y al novio de , Regina Alonso Monterrosa, Regina fue rescatada y Macario está en la cárcel.

Al final Regina y Alonso se casaron y tiene 2 hijos.

Naruto después de 2 años, compro su propia hacienda, se la compro a una buena mujer que quería pasar sus últimos años de vida junto a sus hijos, ya que su esposo había muerto recientemente, la única condición que ella pidió, era que la hacienda se quedara con el nombre de "**Las Tinajas**".

Naruto al paso de los años se convirtió en un hombre trabajador y de buen corazón, después de algún tiempo tuvo un romance con María Sofia Alberti Rivera el cual termino en matrimonio, de esa unión nacieron:

Aitama Uzumaki Alberti

Cheyza Uzumaki Alberti

José Minato Uzumaki Alberti.

Las gemelas María Kushina y María Malena Uzumaki Alberti

Felipe Alberto Uzumaki Alberti.

Cada uno de los hijos de la pareja, se crio en "**Las Tinajas**", después José Minato se fue a estudiar medicina a España.

Aitama y Cheyza son maestras de la escuela de San Pedro de la Peñas.

Las gemelas y Felipe estudian en la misma escuela.

Aitama y Cheyza le pidieron a su padre que las dejaran conocer el lugar que él nació, al principio, Naruto se puso renuente, pero al final, accedió a que ellas fueran a Konoha.

**KONOHA**

Ahora mismo podemos observar el portón rojo de la aldea, donde están dos de los Shinobi más 'responsables' de toda la aldea de Konoha, los cuales se están echando una pequeña siesta.

En ese momento Izumo comenzó a despertar para ver como dos personas se acercaban, así que procedió a despertar a su compañero Kotetsu.

- ¿qué pasa? -pregunto Kotetsu que bostezaba, pero su compañero no le respondió- ¿Izumo, que pasa? -volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no le respondieron. Luego Kotetsu noto que la cara de su compañero tenía una expresión de como si hubiera visto algo que lo dejo impactado-

- K-Kotetsu... ¿tu c-crees que los...Á-Ángeles existen? -dijo Izumo que no podía creer lo que veía, mientras que su compañero le respondió con un simple 'no'- pues...creo q-que si existen, mira -sin más que decir, Kotetsu se levanto para ver lo que su compañero le señalaba y de inmediato quedo impresionado con lo que ve-.

Frente a ellos unas hermosas chicas de cabello rojo se acercaban a la aldea, ambas de piel blanca, facciones delicadas y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Una de las chicas traía un vestido de color ámbar, el cual dejaba libre la parte de los hombros, dejando ver un gran escote y unos pechos copa D, una pequeña cintura y de largas y torneadas piernas, la otra traía un jeans ajustado color y una blusa de color rosa, unos pechos copa D también.

Lo que más destacaban a estas chicas eran unos hermosos ojos azules.

Ambos Shinobi de Konoha se miraron desafiantes para después salir corriendo con la intención de atender a la hermosa joven.

- ¡Sean bienvenidas a Konoha, lindas señoritas! -dijeron los dos Chunin para luego verse de forma desafiante-.

- ¡Olvídalo Kotetsu, yo vi primero a estas bellezas! -grito Izumo a su compañero-.

- ¡Jamás, estas bellas damas merece un caballero como yo! -respondió Kotetsu que se preparaba a lanzarse a golpes-.

Por favor Caballeros, no pelen – le dijo la joven.

Si, por favor – dijo la otra

Ambos se detuvieron.

Me gustaría que me digieran donde está la Torre Hokage. – pregunto una de las joven.

Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, Kotetsu e Izumo jugaron piedra papel y tijeras, por desgracia para Kotetsu, Izumo gano.

Permítanme acompañarlas señoritas – Izumo las acompaño mientras Kotetsu gruñía.

La hermanas Uzumaki estaba sorprendidas, ante ellas esta aldea era una combinación de una villa tradicional japonesa y la era moderna, cuando llegaron, subieron la escalera y Izumo hablo una palabras con la secretaria y después de unos minutos ambas hermana agradecieron al ninja que la haya acompañado, después de 5 minutos, la secretaria le dijo a ambas que podían pasar

Continuara…


	4. Sasuke , El amor enfermo de Sakura

Capitulo 4

-Anteriormente-

_Permítanme acompañarlas señoritas – Izumo las acompaño mientras Kotetsu gruñía._

_La hermanas Uzumaki estaba sorprendidas, ante ellas esta aldea era una combinación de una villa tradicional japonesa y la era moderna, cuando llegaron, subieron la escalera y Izumo hablo una palabras con la secretaria y después de unos minutos ambas hermana agradecieron al ninja que la haya acompañado, después de 5 minutos, la secretaria le dijo a ambas que podían pasar_.

_- Continuamos- _

Cuando pasaron a la Oficina, vieron a un joven revisando unos documentos

Buenas Tardes soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hokage de esta aldea, en que puedo servirles – respondió el joven Hokage.

**Aitama:** buenas tardes señor mi nombre es Aitama Uzumaki…

Al escuchar Uzumaki, Konohamaru se puso de pie.

**Konohamaru:** Uzumaki…acaso son parientes de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Cheyza:** si, el es nuestro padre.

Sobra decir que el pobre Konohamaru estaba más que sorprendido, ante el estaba las hijas de su amigo y casi hermano Naruto.

**Konohamaru:** …por favor… como está el… está bien….no supimos nada desde hace 20 años…por favor…díganme.

**Cheyza:** el está bien, no se preocupe, simplemente estamos de visita para conocer la aldea donde nació nuestro padre.

Así las hermanas Uzumaki, le contaron a Konohamaru la vida de Naruto en México.

Konohamaru le propuso a las hermanas que se reunieran con los demás amigos de Naruto mañana, lo cual las hermanas aceptaron, Konohamaru las llevo a comer Ramen, sobra decir que Konohamaru, confirmo que ellas eran las hijas de Naruto.

Áyame y Teuchi estaba feliz de saber que Naruto había encontrado la felicidad en otro lado y que era muy feliz.

Konohamaru la invito a quedarse en el complejo Sarutobi, amabas aceptaron con gusto.

**Al día Siguiente**

Las hermanas Uzumaki se reunieron con los demás, excepto Sakura Haruno.

Las hermanas les contaron Nuevamente a los demás la vida de Naruto, sobra decir que todos hasta Sasuke estaban felices.

El joven hokage procedió a contar la historia desde que Naruto se fue.

**Konohamaru:** bueno Aitama–san y Cheyza– san, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que Naruto – Nisán se fue, nos pusimos tristes, queríamos que el volviera a la aldea, pero Tsunade nos dijo que era mejor para el que hiciera su vida en otro lugar.

Aitama y Cheyza se enteraron que fue culpa de Sakura Haruno que su padre decidiera irse de la aldea, además su amor por Sasuke Uchiha se volvió una obsesión, a tal grado, que lastimaba a cualquier chica que se le acercara.

Sasuke decidió hablar primero.

**Sasuke**: todo comenzó 2 años de la partida de Naruto y cada vez era más molesta la presencia de Sakura, se la pasaba acosándome varias veces, lo peor fue cuando ella repetidas veces me pidió que fuera su novio, pero yo estaba enamorado de otra chica… yo tarde de decirle de la manera más cordial que no estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella siguió hostigándome, que ella era su mejor opción , que nadie le daría el amor que ella le daría y que nadie se merecía mi amor solo ella, hasta que me arte y en media calle que ya estaba comprometido con Ino y que me iba a casar este fin de semana con ella .

**Aitama:** …y que paso luego…

**Ino: **por desgracia para mi ella no lo tomo muy bien, no saben cómo me las arregle para no ver a Sakura, no sabía de la obsesión y la paranoia por Sasuke había llegado a tal grado, tenía deseos de matarme.

En eso Kiba hablo.

**Kiba:** finalmente el gran día de la boda llego, los caso Tsunade y en la fiesta del Matrimonio, Sakura apareció vestida de novia.

Las hermanas alzaron una ceja -_De verdad estaba loca esa mujer_ – pensaron ambas hermanas.

**Hinata:** fue la locura total, Sakura intento matar a Ino clavándole un bisturí, para que así Sasuke fuera solo de ella, Sasuke la detuvo y le dio una bofetada y le dijo que prefería ver a su clan extinguido que unido a una mujer como ella, Sakura se echo a llorar y le preguntó, "¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? Te amo más que ella... yo soy más inteligente que ella... soy más guapa... que te he conocido más tiempo que ella... Soy tu chica ideal ... ¿Qué tiene Ino que no tenga yo ?

**Sasuke:** Yo le conteste que me enamore de Ino a primera vista pero que no me gustaba esa actitud de Fan que tenia, después de la guerra, hablamos y pude confesarle mis sentimientos, mira Sakura, yo solamente te había visto como una compañera de equipo, casi como una amiga pero tu actitud me arto y yo te hago una pregunta, Sakura y contéstame con la verdad ¿porque rechazaste a Naruto? , el es el héroe de la guerra después de todo, que él la amaba de verdad.

En eso Kakashi intervino.

**Kakashi:** ahí comenzó el caos, ella le grito que a Naruto lo odiaba, que para ella Naruto era un obstáculo para que ella pudiera conseguir el amor de Sasuke y que además la había insultado y que oso pegarle una bofetada y que le había dicho que Hinata era la mejor, pero que planeo su venganza, a Hinata le hizo llegar el historial médico de Neji culpándolo por su muerte, cínicamente confeso que fue ella que falsifico el historial médico de Neji y se lo presento a Hinata, para que así ella lo odiara tanto como ella lo odiaba en ese momento.

Aitama y Cheyza vieron seriamente a Hinata.

**Hinata:** muchachas, no saben lo arrepentida que estaba de las palabras hirientes que le dije a su padre, pero cuando me entere de lo que Sakura hizo, eso me enfureció tanto a mí como a Tsunade la hokage furiosa, le dijo, "Sakura Haruno-san, por tratar de atacar a Ino Yamanaka, en este momento dejaras de ser mi alumna y además te despojo de tu condición de Shinobi y tu chacra será sellado." pero esa maldita tenía un plan muy macabro.

En eso Shino tomo la palabra.

**Shino:** Sakura ataco a Sasuke, le puso sus manos en sus ojos y una energía verdosa salió y luego salió corriendo, Sasuke momentáneamente se quedo ciego, pero después de unos minutos recupero la vista, Tsunade mando a llamar a los Ambus, después de 10 minutos la encontraron en la azotea del Hospital, cuando llegamos Sakura le grito a todos que como Sasuke ya no era para ella, uso un Jutsu anti-kekkei genkai y que ahora el Sharingan del Clan Uchiha se perdió para siempre.

**Sasuke:** Yo trate de activar mi Sharingan , pero no podía entonces le exigi que me diera el Jutsu para regresar mi Sharingan, pero Sakura estaba fuera de sí, me dijo que una vez que ese Jutsu se aplique no habrá forma de de regresarlo, que ese era el precio que yo iba a pagar por no haberme casado con ella.

**Shino: **no solo eso, dijo que odiaba a Ino, a Naruto, a todos nosotros, por haber confabulado para que le quitaran el amor de Sasuke y que nos esperaba en el infierno y corrió hacia la cornisa y se lanzo al vacio, muriendo al instante.

Para las hermanas le sorprendió , como el amor enfermizo llego a ese grado.

Contunuara…


	5. Epilogo

Capitulo 5

_- Anteriormente- _

_**Shino: **__no solo eso, dijo que siempre odio a Ino, que la amistad que tenia al principio con ella era fingida, a Naruto por atreverse a enamorarse de ella y luego insultarla y a todos, por haber confabulado para que le quitaran a su Sasuke y que nos esperaba en el infierno y en un ataque de locura grito "Sasuke, te amo "y se lanzo al vacio, muriendo al instante._

_Para las hermanas le sorprendió, como el amor enfermizo llego a ese grado._

_- Continuamos - _

**Aitama:…**vaya …eso fue muy raro, Dattebane.

**Cheyza**: Chicos creo que tengo una idea de lo que le paso a Sakura, según los síntomas que me relataran, creo que Sakura padecía de Esquizofrenia Paranoide.

**Hinata:** disculpa Cheyza-san pero ¿Qué es Esquizofrenia Paranoide?.

**Cheyza:** verás Hinata , yo tuve un curso de enseñanza especial y estudie un poco de esa enfermedad mental , verán la esquizofrenia paranoide es una enfermedad que se caracteriza por los siguientes síntomas: predominio de ideas delirantes y alucinaciones, lesiones graves a uno mismo y a los demás, alteraciones de la personalidad, Los síntomas afectan a múltiples procesos psicológicos de la persona, como la percepción (alucinaciones), ideación, comprobación de la realidad (delirios), procesos de pensamiento, sentimientos (aplanamiento afectivo, afecto inapropiado, amor enfermizo), conducta (catatonia, desorganización), atención, concentración, motivación (abulia, deterioro de la intención y la planificación) y juicio, pueden llegar hasta presentar personalidad homicida y querer hacer daño a la persona que rechazo su amor, posiblemente Sakura padecía de esa enfermedad , pero nunca se sabrá con certeza. Dattebayo.

Todos sonrieron disimuladamente, no había duda era el tic marca Uzumaki, pero para algunos la posibilidad que Sakura padeciese esa enfermedad mental era válida.

Las chicas decidieron quedarse algunos días, en la aldea, pasaron tiempo con los amigos de su padre, con cada uno de sus senseis, hasta Tsunade cuando las conoció casi le da un Patatús cuando se entero que ellas eran las hijas de Naruto.

Después de algunos días, las hermanas regresaron a la hacienda "_**Las Tinajas**_".

Cuando llegaron a casa, Las hermanas hablaron con su padre, le mostro las cartas que todos le escribieron, todos escribieron que aunque fuera de visita que volviera a Konoha, se sorprendió al saber que Sasuke se caso con Ino y tiene 2 hijos, lo mismo que Hinata que también se caso pero con Shino y que todos sus amigos haya hecho sus vidas, que se mostro mas sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura, nunca le paso por la mente que sus palabras iban a detonar la locura de la pelirrosa.

**Aitama:** Papa, aquí hay una carta de Hinata que escribió para ti, me dijo que te la diera para que la leyeras a solas

**Naruto**: Gracias Hija.

**Cheyza:** te dejamos para que las puedas leerla con calma.

Naruto camino hacia su despacho, se sentó en su escritorio y leyó la carta de Hinata.

_Hola Naruto:_

_Espero que estés bien , me alegra que hayas hecho tu vida , no sabes cómo me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y no decirte esas palabras tan hirientes cuando nos vimos por última vez ,no sabes cómo me dolió saber que todo fue una intriga de Sakura , quería ir a donde estuvieras para disculparme, la verdad es que yo nunca me comprometí con Kiba , esa declaración de amor que te dije en la batalla contra Madara era verdadera , pero estaba sumisa por el dolor por la muerte de Neji , en esa situación la aprovecho Sakura para poner en marcha su plan , por 2 años viví amargada y dolida por culpa de la Haruno , hasta que Shino se acerco a mí y gracias a él pude volver a vivir , pero ya el amor que te tenia a ti , esa amargura y tristeza lo mato, si te viera ahora seriamos buenos amigos , Hanabi es ahora la líder del clan Hyuga , yo después de 1 año me case con Shino , al poco tiempo tuve a Keiko , le puse ese nombre en honor a mi madre , es una muchacha muy fuerte y después tuve un hermoso niño el cual llame Naruto , en tu honor._

_Espero que seas feliz a lado de tu familia, tal y como yo soy feliz a lado de la mía, me gustaría verte y hablar contigo algún día, para pedirte perdón personalmente. _

_Espero volverte a ver_

_Con cariño_

_Hinata Hyuga Aburame._

Después de que Naruto leyó la carta, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, la noche esta espectacular.

**Naruto**: yo ya te perdone Hinata.

En eso María Sofía llego y encontró a su marido frente a la ventana.

**M. Sofía:** estas bien cariño.

**Naruto:** si amor estoy bien.

**M. Sofía:** nada mas vengo a avisarte que la cena está servida.

**Naruto:** Vamos... Sofía….cariño.

**M. Sofía:** Si, amor

**Naruto:** Te amo

**M. Sofía:** yo también

La pareja se dio un beso y ambos salieron de estudio, dejando la carta que Naruto leyó en el escritorio iluminada únicamente por la luz de la Lámpara.

FIN


End file.
